


【摄殓】甜蜜骗局（中）

by Gloria123



Category: IDENTITY V
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria123/pseuds/Gloria123





	【摄殓】甜蜜骗局（中）

接下来的一切顺理成章。  
约瑟夫压在伊索身上，拿来放在一边的润滑剂，又伸手将伊索的长裤连同内裤一起扯下。身体冷不防暴露在空气里，伊索下意识并拢双腿，又被约瑟夫拉开。于是伊索只能乖乖张着双腿，看约瑟夫慢条斯理地打开润滑剂瓶盖，倒了一点到手上，然后将手指向自己下身探去。  
短暂的湿凉触感后是突然的疼痛。约瑟夫的一个指节直接探进了伊索体内最隐秘的地方，这让伊索轻哼了一声，异物侵入身体内部的感觉实在谈不上舒适，伊索不由得微微皱起了眉。约瑟夫察觉到了他这一细微的变化，便用另一只空置的手握住了他身前还软着的阴茎。伊索惊得急喘一声：“不要……”  
但床上的男人从来不听别人说话。约瑟夫对于伊索带着哀求腔调的话语置若罔闻，他不紧不慢地握着那根东西上下撸动，灵巧的手指不时拂过敏感尖端，很快便让身下人成功硬了起来。与此同时，他的手指还在伊索体内缓慢抽动，伊索被他弄得前面舒服，后面又难受，一时只觉得这场性爱从一开场就是一种甜蜜的折磨。他最后忍不住颤着声说：“你能不能……只摸一个地方……”  
“嗯？”约瑟夫手上动作顿了顿，出口的声音里带着笑意，“居然跟我提这种要求，看出来你没经验了。这样才是最舒服的，你不知道吗？”说着，他抽出埋在伊索体内的手指，又加了一根手指进去，伊索顿时全身一抖，什么还击的话都说不出来。从未被外人碰触过的隐秘小穴如今被肆意侵犯，湿滑的润滑剂在手指抽动间带出淫靡水声，这让伊索既羞耻又觉得体内胀得难受。但当他抬头望见约瑟夫那张好看的脸时，他心里依旧没有丝毫反感。  
令伊索感到轻松的是，他的“搭档”没有拿出任何道具来玩弄他，只是耐心地用手和嘴唇一寸寸爱抚过他的身体，这总算不致令他出丑。约瑟夫伏在他身上亲吻，密密的睫毛在半眯的眼睛上投下一片浅浅的温柔阴影。随着烙在胸腹间吻痕的逐渐下移，轻薄衬衫上的扣子被一个个解开，伊索却不觉得冷，他反而感到身体渐渐热起来，后穴里异物带来的不适感也逐渐淡去，取而代之的是令他觉得不可思议的麻痒感。他因这样的身体变化而呼吸急促，约瑟夫显然看出了他的变化，便把套弄他阴茎的手移了开去。这样一来，伊索倒是一愣，他抬起眼看向约瑟夫，湿润的眼睛里明显带着情欲的不满足。  
他不知道他这天然的一眼有多致命，这一眼看过去，连约瑟夫都不由愣了片刻。然后，青年才如平时一般优雅地微笑起来：“看什么？你倒是舒服了，我可还没舒服到。”  
说着，他动手解开长裤的腰带，那早已硬挺的性器从内裤里被解放出来之时，连伊索也吃了一惊——虽然伊索知道拍片时上面的那个人通常尺寸可观，但他没想到约瑟夫明明长了这么一张秀美到接近中性的脸，尺寸却也能如此惊人。那东西既粗且长，伊索看着它心情复杂地咽了口口水，耳边听到约瑟夫的声音：“你用嘴帮我吧。”  
伊索顿时睁大了眼睛，一开始他还不敢相信约瑟夫竟然会提这么过分的要求，但他很快意识到这应该是拍摄需要。于是他垂下头，顺从地点了点头。约瑟夫随即环着他的腰引导他坐起来，手掌温柔而不容拒绝地压着他的后颈让他低下头，将那根热硬的性器吞了进去。男人手上力道有点重，伊索冷不防一记深喉，被噎得眼前一花，差点咳出来。可他还没来得及觉得委屈，就感到一只手揉了揉他脑后的头发，约瑟夫低低的声音响起：“对不起。”  
被如此温柔耐心地对待，伊索不由得眼眶一热。他重新低下头去，握住约瑟夫的性器开始笨拙而卖力地舔弄、吞吐，心想：约瑟夫这么体贴，自己一定要伺候好他才是。  
他想得简单，但约瑟夫可没有让他只专心伺候的意思。没过一会，伊索忽然感到约瑟夫的手伸到了跪伏着的自己的腰上，将自己的腰捞了起来，摆成一副臀部高高翘起的姿态。他正不解其意，就感到约瑟夫的手指又探到了自己的后穴穴口，直接戳了进去。  
伊索顿时“啊”地惊喘出声，他脑子空白了两秒才意识到自己要继续给约瑟夫口交。他努力集中精神继续舔约瑟夫的阴茎，可身后体内往复抽动的手指却让他不得不分心，那手指在抽动的过程中灵活地扩张、按压着，指肚碾过肠壁每一寸敏感的皱褶，情欲的冲动让伊索不知不觉间开始随着约瑟夫的动作微微摇晃起身体，唇舌的舔弄也是愈发卖力，口腔包裹下被唾液濡湿的粗大阴茎逐渐胀大，很快就硬到不行了。  
伊索加快了吞吐的速度，正当他以为可以把约瑟夫伺候到射出来的时候，体内肆虐的那两根手指却忽然抽了出去，紧接着，他的肩膀被约瑟夫的手握着轻轻推开，伊索一怔，不解地抬头看向约瑟夫。他看到约瑟夫叹了口气，慢慢摇了摇头：“够了，该切入正题了。”  
伊索花了一秒钟理解约瑟夫这句“切入正题”的意思，明白过来时，他的脸顿时红了个透，脑袋羞耻地垂了下去。约瑟夫把他放倒在床上，身体压进他两腿之间，阴茎顶端在他那不知是被润滑液还是体液打湿的微红穴口外磨蹭了几下，然后，男人用手扶住自己下身，缓缓顶了进去。  
伊索大张着双腿，他几乎能看到身上人一寸一寸推进自己身体的全过程，也能看到约瑟夫脸上已经不复平静优雅的忍耐情欲的表情。随之而来的是身体仿佛被撕裂一般的疼，即使事前已经做过充分扩张，未经人事的紧窄小穴要接纳约瑟夫那根粗大的性器，还是太难了。但约瑟夫并没对伊索心软，他一口气直接顶到了底，这才停下动作，低下头温柔地亲吻伊索的嘴唇、额头。  
被这样耐心地对待，伊索这才渐渐放松下来，感受到约瑟夫温暖的嘴唇不间断地印在自己的脸上、额头上，他后穴火辣辣的疼痛感似乎也减轻了不少。他只觉得出乎意料，原来，被另一个男人上的感觉也不是这么令人讨厌。  
约瑟夫在吻过他之后，又凑到他耳边，以近乎情人间呢喃的语气轻声说：“还疼吗？我要动了。”伊索其实已经渐渐习惯了约瑟夫埋在他体内的感觉，他红着脸点点头：“好。”  
于是约瑟夫开始在他体内缓缓抽动。伊索尽力放松着身体，先前的扩张总算在他身上起到了作用，他对这种被插弄的感觉适应得意外地快，甚至能感到在体内被填满的饱胀与些微的疼痛之外，扩张时那种麻痒的快感又随着摩擦的动作泛上来，让他舒服又难受。他不由得有些失神，心里无奈地想：人类的情欲还真是可怕，哪怕是男人和男人，也能这么快就产生快感。  
他又抬起眼悄悄看约瑟夫。即使是在此时，约瑟夫身上的衣物依旧一丝不乱，男人只是解开长裤将自己插进来而已，这种规整的穿着与近乎赤裸的伊索形成鲜明的对比，更让伊索觉得难堪。伊索的眼神最终落在了约瑟夫的脸上，他看到对方正皱着眉一下下往里顶，汗水从男人的额边滑落，这让约瑟夫的脸在秀丽之余又添了一分危险的性感。伊索着迷地看着，约瑟夫却突然抬起头来，正巧与伊索的目光在空中交汇。伊索顿时吃了一惊，赶忙把视线移开。  
可接下来，约瑟夫狠狠的一顶却让伊索瞬间被打乱了呼吸节奏。男人像是不满于伊索的走神，先前慢而浅的抽插登时变得又快又重，每一下都狠狠插进伊索身体内里，热硬阴茎碾过紧窄肠壁，不时摩擦过伊索身体内部敏感的地方。体内敏感点被初次冲击那一刻，如电流般传过脊椎的剧烈快感让伊索全身都不由得一颤，他忍不住张开口断断续续地喘息：“不，不要……”  
“不要？”约瑟夫眉头一挑，下身愈发用力地向着伊索的敏感点撞过去，“你下面咬我咬得这么紧，我可没看出来你不要。”  
被约瑟夫如此回击，伊索只觉得脸上发烫，一句话也说不出来。体内那处被对方毫不留情地往复摩擦、撞击着，强烈的快感令伊索头脑发晕，他不得不闭上眼睛，手臂下意识环上约瑟夫的背，让两人的身体贴得更近一些。他做这样的动作原本只是无意识，却没想到约瑟夫竟然就势将手臂从他身下穿过，抱着他坐了起来，就着交合的姿势将他抱在了怀里。  
动作间约瑟夫的性器在伊索体内足足碾了一圈，这样的快感逼得伊索不得不睁开眼睛，此时的他已经被约瑟夫折腾得眼圈发红，湿润的铅色眼瞳就像是浸过水一样的透亮。约瑟夫看着他的眼睛勾了勾唇角，双手握住他的腰，挺腰向上顶了顶。由于身体重力的缘故，这一下顶得比先前的任何一次都深，伊索的腰顿时软了，他无力地靠在约瑟夫的肩上任凭对方侵犯自己，肩上松松垮垮挂着的衬衫随着约瑟夫向上顶动的动作滑落大半，露出衣物下单薄赤裸的少年感躯体。  
约瑟夫向上顶的动作越来越重，撞击间动作带起的水声也越来越明显，伊索干脆自暴自弃地闭着眼伏在约瑟夫肩头，他不敢抬头、不敢睁开眼睛，怕自己沉溺于快感的丑态都被摄像机拍了去。只有身体的轻微颤抖和无声收紧的湿热内壁传递出他的情绪，约瑟夫没再说什么，他只是在充分“照顾”了伊索的敏感点，把对方的内里捣得又湿又软之后，放伊索重新躺回床上，开始了最后一轮的冲刺。  
约瑟夫此时的床上风格已经和刚开始的耐心温柔截然不同，他双手按着伊索腿弯将身下人的腿大大分开，下身顶弄的动作又重又狠，每一次都毫不留情地顶进伊索身体最深处，弄得伊索整个身体都因快感而微微颤抖，齿间急促的喘息难以抑制地漏出来，喘息间还带着低低的呻吟。约瑟夫一手握住伊索身前久经冷落的阴茎随手套弄，一手穿到伊索颈后引导身下人抬起头来接受自己的亲吻，被做到没了力气的伊索任由他摆弄，被他吻得呜呜咽咽，下身早已硬得不行的性器更是经不起侍弄，没被摸几下就射了出来。高潮后湿热敏感的内壁生理性地痉挛紧缩，约瑟夫被他夹得眼神一暗，下身重重向伊索身体内里顶了几记，最终在最后关头猛地抽出来，乳白色的液体随即溅上了伊索赤裸的小腹。  
拍片时通常的习惯大多是颜射，可约瑟夫却没那么做，大概是觉得自己脸皮薄照顾自己——伊索这样想着，喘着气用感激的目光望了约瑟夫一眼，又在接触到对方目光的那一瞬间触电般收回了视线，垂下眼帘。四周一时寂静无声，过了好几秒，导演的声音才在这间不大的拍摄房间内响起来：“Cut。”  
收拾器材的声音和工作人员的脚步声终于陆续响起，伊索还躺在原地，他已经累得没有力气移动身体，因此，他只是默默把大张的双腿合上，又扯了扯衬衫下摆，努力盖住下身关键部位。约瑟夫倒是游刃有余，他提上裤子整理好衣物，起身走开，很快便从工作人员那里拿来了一张毯子和一杯水。他扶伊索坐起身，把毯子给伊索裹好，又体贴地递上水杯：“喝点水吧，拍摄太折腾，容易脱水。”  
他的反应倒是落落大方，这样一来，伊索也不好意思再扭捏。他从这个刚刚拿走自己第一次的男人手里接过玻璃杯，轻声说了句：“谢谢。”这个词出口的时候，他才惊讶地意识到，自己的嗓子竟然都是哑的。  
“没什么，你辛苦嘛。”约瑟夫从口袋里掏出一条手帕帮伊索擦汗，“你看你狼狈成这个样子，我怎么好意思不照顾你。”两人一个热心照顾人，一个乖乖坐在那里配合地被照顾，画面一时倒是融洽。可他们温存了没多久，导演就走了过来，站在离他们不近不远的地方清了清嗓子：“咳。那个……两位刚才拍了半个小时上下吧，辛苦了。但我简单看了看，发觉还有一些地方需要返工重拍，不知两位……”  
听到“重拍”两个字时，原本以为总算结束了的伊索眼前一黑，脑子一阵发晕——这倒不是因为他多讨厌这种事，只是因为拍摄过程中又累又要被摄像机照着，让人不舒服。相比之下约瑟夫倒是豁达，立即热情地表示：“没关系，导演您哪里要返工尽管跟我们说，我会全力支持。”  
伊索顿时僵住。导演走开后，约瑟夫伸手拍了拍呆在原地的伊索，好心提醒：“接下来的事不光是返工，我们下午还有两场要拍。没事，交给我就好。”  
伊索已经完全石化。当然，他不知道拍片一般的做法是拍一段就停下来讲戏喝水补妆，不会让演员一气从头做到尾，出现这种情况只是因为导演怂，不敢打断自家老板；更不知道方才约瑟夫说“全力支持”时，意味深长地跟导演交换了一个眼神。  
在这场善意的骗局里，全场就只有他一个人被蒙在鼓里而已。

总体来说，这一天的拍摄还算顺利。上午他们补拍完几条后收工，导演表示要请两位辛苦的演员吃饭，带他们去了楼下一家不错的法式餐厅。到了餐厅之后，约瑟夫轻车熟路地给三人点餐，吃饭时更是贴心地不断把好吃的东西往伊索面前推。被摆弄了一上午的伊索总算因为食物和约瑟夫的关怀开心起来，结果他才吃到一半，就被坐在对面的导演无情提醒：“别吃太饱了，吃太饱肚子鼓起来不好看，想吃饭还是晚上再约。”  
伊索拿着叉子的手动作一滞，身边的约瑟夫了然地拍拍他的肩：“导演说得对，我晚上再请你。”  
“……晚上再说吧。”  
下午的拍摄内容倒不算过分，只是多加了几种play。不过翻过来掉过去地折腾了一天，累是够累了，最后结束时伊索被干得穴口红肿得厉害，双腿都合不拢，靠着墙才能勉强坐起来；约瑟夫把毯子给他裹好，他就裹着毯子坐在墙角抱着腿，自闭了。  
拍摄到了最后时他被约瑟夫折腾到不行，完全顾不上什么羞耻心，因此意外地放得开，又是紧紧抱着约瑟夫不放又是抽泣呻吟叫着不要，当时脑子不清醒了不觉得有什么，可是现在回忆起来，简直没脸再见约瑟夫。好在他的“搭档”是个温柔又耐心的人，见伊索状态不好就凑过去搂着他，又是温言安慰又是讲笑话逗他开心，很快就把伊索这个单纯小男生逗得笑了出来。


End file.
